


Snowstorms

by marthaandtheponds



Series: Darkness Will Fall [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds





	Snowstorms

It had started out relatively light. 

On her way home from work, there were a few flurries, not enough to require much attention. Svetlana wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, bracing herself against the icy wind.

“Cold, cold, cold,” she muttered, fumbling to get her keys in the lock. 

The door swung open, and there stood Steve, a small smile on his lips and a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

Svetlana tore her key out of the lock and looked up at him. “Thank you!” 

“Of course. Why didn’t you ask me to come get you?” He called, watching Svetlana rush into their bedroom.

“I really wasn’t counting on it being that  _cold!_ ” She replied, trying to shimmy out of her dress. “And I didn’t know if you were on a mission, and honestly, it wasn’t supposed to be this cold!”

Steve shook his head as he turned on the television. “They’re saying it’s supposed to be six to seven inches overnight.”

Finally divesting herself from her clothes, Svetlana pulled on her pajamas and large, fuzzy socks and padded into their living room. Steve was perched on the couch, watching the news intently. 

She knew he could hear her, but he didn’t move. 

“Really? Six to seven inches? They’re just flurries right now.” 

Steve extended his arm, pulling her into his lap. 

“It’s expected to get heavier by midnight, and freeze over by early morning.” He nuzzled her hair. 

“That ought to be a wonderful commute.” Svetlana sighed, leaning against Steve. 

“I could always commandeer a helicarrier for you.” Steve whispered, pulling her in tighter.

“Hah! Yeah, Michelle will  _love_  that idea! Well, she’d probably love that I came in anyway.” 

There was a love-hate relationship between her and Michelle, but they at least had mutual respect for each other.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Steve asked.

“Can we not do anything? This is the first night you’ve been home during waking hours in weeks.” Svetlana pouted. “Can we order takeout and lay here on the couch?”

“You want to put some poor delivery man through this storm to bring you some food?” Steve joked.

“It’s not that bad right now! Imagine if I asked at eight!” 

He only chuckled and shifted to get the menu. 

Svetlana rose, going to go get herself something warm to drink, and Steve gripped her hand.

“Where are you going?” 

“I want something to drink. I’m still cold!” She giggled as he tugged her gently back into his lap. 

“Just stay here with me for a bit? I’ve missed you.” She was useless against those puppy eyes. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, relishing the taste and feel of his lips on hers. 

He made a small noise and deepened the kiss, gently tugging on her hair. She moaned, opening her mouth to let his tongue slide in. 

“I’m sure dinner can wait a bit, can’t it?” He asked as his hands traveled up her legs, resting on her upper thigh.

She gasped as he moved to her collarbone. “Yes, I think it can.”

 “Besides,” he continued kissing her neck, “getting you warmed up should be my priority.”

Lifting her up with ease, he reconnected their lips. She barely heard their door shut as he carried her into the bedroom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light outside the window was not sunny, but silvery-white. 

As gently as possible, she tried to detach herself from Steve’s grip.

“No.” His sleep addled voice was gruff. He reached over to her and wrapped her in the blankets again.

She stroked his hair, kissing him gently. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry!” She nuzzled his nose. “But if you can still get me that helicarrier...”


End file.
